


Lingerie

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, day 13: lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: He's only looking because he's about to lay into Dan about how fucking neurotic he is being





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 13: lingerie. Kind of linked to this https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315360

They're rehearsing when Kyle notices. He's only looking because he's about to lay into Dan about how fucking neurotic he is being about the dynamics of Glory, but he's distracted by the baby pink material rising above his jeans. 

"Kyle," Dan says, sounding about four hundred percent done. 

Kyle looks up and meets his eyes, knows he hasn't been rumbled. "Sorry," he says. "Right. Let it grow then let it get softer."

Will sniggers. "Yeah, let it grow nice and hard mate."

Dan pinches the bridge of his nose. "Lads."

So they get back to work. But Kyle can't stop thinking about what he saw. Lingerie, for sure. Definitely not Dan's usual dad boxers. And baby pink, too? Kyle's mouth goes dry at the thought. 

When they're done and Dan goes to leave, Kyle grabs his wrist and stops him. "Want to come back to mine?"

And Dan's eyes darken, and he licks his lips. Doesn't even have to say anything for Kyle to know that's a yes. 

At the flat, Kyle pushes the door shut with his arse and kisses Dan as they walk to the bedroom. He's about to unfasten Dan's jeans when hesitates. 

"Um."

"Is this about the thong?"

Dan blushes, his face and neck going bright red. "S'not a thong."

"Well, whatever." He reaches for Dan's belt buckle slowly, giving him time to pull away. He doesn't thank fucking God, so Kyle drops to his knees, pulls his jeans open and down and he wants to cry, honestly, at the sight of the baby pink material stretched tight across Dan's dick. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Dan who is still blushing. 

"Was meant to be a surprise. For you. But then...I'm sorry for being such a knob today."

Kyle smiles. "This absolutely makes up for it, baby." He mouths Dan through the soft material, hands stroking his thighs lightly. 

"You're meant to - ah - tell me I wasn't being a knob," Dan says, haltingly, as Kyle starts palming him. 

Kyle laughs, kisses Dan's thigh. "Yeah, but...you were being a bit of a knob. And anyway, I've thought of a way these undies could look better."

Dan looks down at him, raises both eyebrows. 

"On the bedroom floor," Kyle says. He presses a kiss to the crease of Dan's thigh, laughing when he is unceremoniously dragged to his feet and pulled into the bedroom.


End file.
